The Cell/Transcript
SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE, 1953 FLASHBACK Voiceover from a radio: And thats for state of the world from your hometown news station on June 11, 1953. Goodnight Mystic Falls. (A maid is cleaning up in the boarding house when Damon enters) Damon: Hey, I'm looking for Joseph Salvatore. Joseph: You found him. Damon: Love what you've done with the place. If this whole boarding house thing doesn't pan out.. Can always turn it into a high class brothel.. Joseph: Glad you got my telegram. Haven't heard from Stefan yet, but I'm hoping he'll be here soon. When was the last time you two spoke? Damon: Ohh.. He doesn't call. He doesn't write. Of course neither do I, in all fairness. I am the one who abandoned him on a train platform during World War II. Joseph: Well, there's always time to be a better man. Damon: Not sure I've got one of those in me. (Joseph stabs Damon's wrist with a vervain syringe) Joseph: Sorry about the vervain, Damon. The money was too good to pass up. (Damon stabs his glass into Joseph's neck. He groans and falls to the floor. An unknown man enters the room just then) Dr.Whitmore : Well, now I don't have to pay him. Damon: (groaning) Who the hell are you? (the man picks up the syringe, refills it and injects it into Damon's neck again) Dr. Whitmore : I'll be your doctor from now on. Damon: (Faintly) Uhh.. What are you doing to me? Dr.Whitmore : Just a little vervain. (Damon groans and falls to the floor) PRESENT DAY, AN UNKNOWN CELL (Damon opens his eyes to see Dr. Maxfield injecting him with vervain) Damon: What the hell are you doing to me? Wes: Vervain. To keep you calm. Damon: What? Why me? Wes: I lost the test subject last night..and you're gonna replace him.. (He closes the gate to the cell.) TITLE CARD AND CREDITS ('''Katherine is writing down in a diary with a slightly irritated look on her face) Katherine: Dear diary, so here I am... alive. Stefan saved me from killing myself. Now he's got me on suicide watch. He says it would be therapeutic for me to write down my feelings about the fact that I'm dying and there's nothing i can do about it. Deep thoughts, motto coil, blah blah blah... My hand's tired. (She tears the paper out from the diary, crushes it and throws it at the back. Stefan is pacing in front of her in the same room.) Katherine: What kind of sentimental idiot writes down everything they feel? Is this what the prophecy meant when it said that all the doppelgangers were drawn together like magnets? Because if it is... I want my money back! Stefan: I'm just trying to make sure you don't slit your wrists. Katherine: Well, this whole neurotic granny vibe... Doesn't exactly make me wanna live. Do you really have nothing better to do than stand there all day and watch me write in cursive? Stefan: I'm trying to make sure you don't kill yourself. Katherine: And how are you going to do that? You know, since you're still having your little panic attacks... Stefan: I'm fine. Katherine: Yeah, of course.. You are the picture of mental health, Stefan. After being locked for three months in a safe - at the bottom of a quarry. Stefan: I am dealing with it. Katherine: I know.. I mean i heard you "dealing" with it, earlier today. In the library. It sounded like you freaked out and broke a chair. Maybe even two. How are you supposed to help me stay alive if you can't even help yourself...? Stefan: So does this mean you want to live? Katherine: No, it means I can't work with people who cant give me one hundred percent. (There is a knock at the door) Katherine: And so... I may have called Rebekah. (Stefan opens the door to find Caroline standing outside, smiling) Stefan: What are you doin here?? Caroline: I'm your sober sponsor. And I heard that you needed help. Stefan: Really? Caroline: And I got my Mom to drop off something for us to use. (She moves aside to reveal the Pierce and Franklin safe that Stefan was locked in. Stefan stares at it.) Caroline: Don't worry. I sanitized it. '''JESSE AND AARON'S ROOM '('There is a knock on the front door. Aaron opens in to find Elena standing outside) Elena: Aaron. Hey! Aaron: Hey..so you heard? Elena: Heard what? Aaron: That Jesse's dead. He killed himself last night. Campus security came by to tell me. Elena: (With a guilty look on her face) Oh my God.. I'm so sorry. (Aaron moves away from the door to let Elena in.) Aaron: What's up with this college? It's supposed to be different. I came here to start afresh, get away from all the crap in my past. Elena: (Closing the door) I get it. After everything you've been through... everything that you've lost... I would have wanted to start over too. Aaron: How do you hit the reset button? Elena: (surprised) Me? I.. uhh.. I haven't reset anything. All my problems, they've followed me here. Come to think of it I'm probably not the person you'd be getting advice from.. Aaron: So if you're not here about Jesse Then, uhh.. why are you here? Elena: I don't wanna bother you. Especially not right now. Aaron: My day is not gonna get any worse. So, go ahead. Elena: Okay, well, last night you told me that Wes was your legal guardian. Aaron: Yeah.. Since past summer.. After my aunt Sarah died.. You see what I'm talking about? Everyone around me ends up dead.My sunny disposition makes me so many friends.. It's.. I'm sorry, go ahead.. Elena: The thing is.. My boyfriend Damon went to talk to Wes last night. And noone's really seen or heard from either of them since and, kind of worries me you know. So I.. I know how bad the timing is but I just.. I was hoping maybe you could help me find Wes. Aaron: Yeah.. Yeah. (Getting up) I think I know a place where we can look. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 5